


Nurse Me Back to Health

by bruises



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo: Card 1 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Cooks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did <i>what</i>?” Derek asks, arms crossed because he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing.<br/>Bingo prompt fill for 'Sharing a bed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me Back to Health

“You did _what_?” Derek asks, arms crossed because he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing.

Scott wipes his nose with a used tissue and rolls his eyes. “I already told you, Derek. I did the Ice Bucket Challenge –Stiles dumped a bucket of ice water on my head.”

“But _why_?” Derek continues, baffled. “That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Well, Isaac nominated me so I had to do it, Derek. Besides, it was for awareness,” Scott explains.

 “So you called me over to take care of you?”

Scott nods and sniffles. “I managed to get a cold, so rather than listening to Stiles go on and on about how he didn’t get sick, I thought I’d see if you were willing to take care of me while my  mom’s at work.”

Derek walks out of the room, ignoring Scott when he calls out to ask where he’s going, and sorts through the McCall pantry in search of a can of soup. He can’t cook so the one can that he finds in the corner of the pantry with the faded label will have to do. As he opens the can he checks the used by date, sees that it isn’t going to go off for another year and the pours the contents of the soup into a bowl.

The microwave makes a beeping sound when three minutes has passed by. Derek carefully takes the steaming bowl out of the microwave with a tea towel and knocks the door shut with his elbow. He carefully makes his way up the staircase, making sure that nothing spills out of the bowl as he trails up to Scott’s room.

When Derek walks in, he sees Scott sitting in the same position as before.

With the little energy that Scott has, he jolts upright and looks at Derek with a glare which softens into more of a grateful look when he sees the bowl of soup in Derek’s hands. Still, Scott is upset that Derek didn’t say anything when he left his room –Scott had thought that he’d left his house completely.

“You didn’t say anything –I thought you left,” Scott frowns.

His brown eyes glaze over with what Derek thinks might be tears that are ready to fall but Scott grabs a tissue and blows his nose. When he looks back up at Derek the glaze is gone and Derek hopes that he didn’t upset Scott too much.

“Sorry, I uh, I wanted to make you some soup,” Derek stumbles over his words as he hands over the cooling bowl of soup along with a spoon.

Scott looks at the soup and then back at Derek. With a small nod, possibly one of gratitude, Scott smiles at Derek and starts eating the soup in small bites. Derek doesn’t know what to do next so he sits down at the end of Scott’s bed and fidgets with his hands.

“That was really nice,” Scott tells Derek once he’s finished the soup. “Thank you, really.”

Derek nods in response, knowing that all he did was put the soup in the bowl and then put the bowl in the microwave. He looks at Scott and makes a face at the pile of tissues surrounding the trash bin beside his bed.

“I’m going to get a garbage bag, I’ll be back in a sec,” Derek says quickly, remembering how Scott felt before when he left without an explanation.

Scott doesn’t say anything back, just tilts his face to the side because he doesn’t know what Derek’s up to.

Derek skips the gloves because there’s anti-bacterial hand soap in the bathroom, curiosity of Melissa’s nurse nature. He wanders back into Scott’s room and heads straight for the mess of tissue. He empties the bin into the garbage back and then picks up the rest and shoves them into the garbage bag with the rest.

“You’re going to get sick y’know,” Scott tells him, arms crossed as he sniffles without realizing at the end.

Derek stops what he’s doing for a moment to look right at Scott and roll his eyes. “I know that your mom has heavy duty anti-bacterial soap in the bathroom, Scott.”

“Right,” Scott deadpans in response.

As soon as Derek’s finished he rushes down stairs and puts the bag into the rubbish bins that get collected each week. He then rushes back upstairs to the bathroom and lathers his hands in soap, hoping that he doesn’t end up sick next week.

“Now that you’re not infected and whatnot, can you put a movie on?” Scott asks when Derek returns to his room.

Derek says sure and flicks through Scott’s movie collection. After a few minutes of being disappointed in Scott’s choice of movies, Derek finds something that looks mildly appealing before putting it into the DVD player and sitting down against the frame of Scott’s bed.

Scott makes a sound of disapproval at Derek’s seating arrangement, it would have sounded like a snort of he wasn’t so congested, and taps Derek’s shoulder before he’s able to press play on the remote.

“You’re not sitting on the floor,” Scott tells him.

Derek turns around to look at Scott. “Why not?”

With a roll of his eyes, Scott replies with “because it’s cold and uncomfortable down there.”

“Then I’ll sit on your desk chair,” Derek says, getting up from the floor and walking over to Scott’s desk.

“Or,” Scott begins, “You could get in here with me –because it’s warm and all.”

Derek turns around within an instant and Scott feels kind of stupid to suggesting such a thing so he recoils and attempts to hide under the covers of his bed.

The covers are pulled down and Derek ushers for Scott to shuffle forward so that Derek has enough space to lie down behind him. Derek can see how tense Scott is so he wraps an arm around Scott’s torso.

“Is this okay?” Derek asks Scott.

Scott nods. “Yeah.”

About ten minutes passes and Scott’s back is pressed flush against Derek’s chest as Derek cards his fingertips through Scott’s hair. After another twenty minutes pass, Scott is fast asleep with his body turned so his face is pressed against the fabric of Derek’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
